Siodło Szczerbatka
'Siodło Szczerbatka ' różni się od siodeł innych smoczych jeźdźców. Ma ono wiele połączeń i udoskonaleń ze względu na nogę Czkawki. Pozwalają one sterować ogonem Szczerbatka, a co za tym idzie - jego prawidłowym lotem, co różni je od innych, które pozwalają wyłącznie na wygodę podczas lotu. Siodło nieustannie pojawia się w serii, jednak na przestrzeni czasu jego wygląd oraz zastosowania zmieniają się. Budowa ''Jak wytresować smoka'' i Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|220px|Tworzenie siodłaSamo siodło jest podłużne, wykonane z pasów skóry przeplatanych naprzemiennie i oprawione na krawędziach dodatkowym skórzanym pasem. Jego długość wynosi około 1-2 m. Przymocowane jest do smoka również za pomocą pasów, z których jeden oplata szyję Szczerbatka (tuż za głową), a drugi jego tułów (dzięki metalowym obręczom siodło obejmuje przednie łapy). Po bokach tułowia smoka znajdują się strzemiona. thumb|left|170px|Gotowe siodłoPrzymocowane są do siodła dość skomplikowanym systemem metalowych wiązań. Jedno ze strzemion jest ruchome i połączone z liną, która ciągnie się wzdłuż całego ciała Szczerbatka (pod dużymi skrzydłami i nad mniejszymi), biegnie aż do protezy ogona, po czym wraca do strzemiona. Lina ta przymocowana jest to obręczy okalającej lewą nogę Szczerbatka, i gdy strzemię obraca się do przodu lub do tyłu, rusza się również lina, otwierająca i zamykająca ogon (jedna końcówka liny prawdopodobnie znajduje się z przodu ogona, druga z tyłu). ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 [[Plik:Httyd2.jpg|thumb|220px|Nowe siodło w [[Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)|''Jak wytresować smoka 2]]]] Siodło, jakim posługuje się Czkawka w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2'', jest także wykonane ze skóry, lecz grubszej, zaś w jego przedniej części znajduje się wypukłość. Jest to najprawdopodobniej schowek na hełm Czkawki, co widać w kilku scenach. Dodatkowo siodło posiada znacznie więcej funkcji, między innymi dźwignię blokującą pozycję ogona oraz przesuwane (nie obracane) strzemię (w postaci wystającego pręta) przystosowane do nowej protezy Czkawki. Wzdłuż grzbietu smoka (po obu stronach rzędu szpikulców) ciągną się dwa skórzane pasy. Stanowią one przedłużenie siedziska (np. do leżenia na na grzbiecie smoka podczas szybkich, poziomych lotów), a także dodatkowy element poprawiający stabilność siodła na ciele zwierzęcia. Siodło to jest z pewnością cięższe od pierwszego, jednak jest o wiele lepiej dopasowane i założone tak, że prawdopodobnie rzadko jest zdejmowane. Podobnie jak poprzednie, przymocowane jest do ciała smoka skórzanymi pasami i metalowymi obręczami wokół nóg. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 thumb|220px|leftW ostatniej części trylogii budowa siodła niemal nie różni się od tej z poprzedniego filmu. Jedyną różnicę stanowi kolorystyka. Poszczególne elementy zostały pomalowane na na czarno i czerwono, niektóre pozostały w oryginalnym, brunatnym kolorze skóry, z której wykonano siodło. Historia Jak wytresować smoka Czkawka sam konstruuje siodło dla swojego Smoka, niedługo po tym, jak go wytresował. Udało mu się to dzięki umiejętnościom rzemieślniczym, nabytych podczas wieloletniej pracy w Kuźni Pyskacza. Początkowo Szczerbatek droczy się z chłopakiem, nie chcąc dać się osiodłać, jednak w końcu ulega i przyjaciele rozpoczynają pierwsze wspólne loty. Siodło zostaje zniszczone podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią - zostało ono częściowo spalone i nie nadawało się do użytku. Nowe siodło, niemal identyczne jak poprzednie, wykonał Pyskacz w prezencie dla nowego bohatera Wandali. Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce widać, że Szczerbatek nie zawsze nosi siodło na sobie, ponieważ jest lekkie i łatwo można je zdjąć. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu również zdarzają się sceny, w których Szczerbatek nie nosi swojego siodła. Dzieje się tak na przykład w odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja wszystkie smoki zostały odizolowane na wyspie, a jeźdźcy zdjęli im siodła, a także w odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, kiedy zdjęto Szczerbatkowi i reszcie siodła, by udawały dzikie, atakujące smoki. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 W drugiej części filmów Szczerbatek ma już nowe siodło, o wielu nowych funkcjach. Siodło to jest stabilnie przymocowane do ciała Szczerbatka i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie jest zdejmowane z jego grzbietu. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W ostatnim filmie Szczerbatek nosi na sobie siodło bardzo podobne do tego poprzedniej części, jedyną różnicę stanowią kolory. Jednak, ze względu na obecność Białej Furii i wyraźne zainteresowanie, jakie okazał jej Szczerbatek, przez większą część filmu smok nie jest osiodłany i lata sam, bez pomocy Czkawki, dzięki nowej automatycznej lotce. Galeria Jeźdźcy smoków Siodło.jpg Strzemiono.jpg|Strzemię Tnf 9.JPG Tnf 16.JPG Jak wytresować smoka 2 Foch.jpg|Nowe siodło w JWS2 concept siodła 2.png|Concept art concept siodła 3.png|Concept art concept siodła.png|Concept art Jak wytresować smoka 3'' Hiccup smiling; not knowing the Light Fury's intention.jpg|Nowe kolory siodła w JWS3 THW-Light Fury, Toothless-26.jpg en:Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin de:Ohnezahns Sattel fr:Selle et gouvernail de Krokmou Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmów